Adventures in Growing Up Bats
by From The Desk of Drama and Co
Summary: AU where The Young Justice Kids grow up as the biological children of Batman and Green Arrow dealing with school, siblings and missions. Tons of Daddybats and DaddyArrow. Batman/Green Arrow. Rating for language, sexual situations, mature content, etc. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Prologue I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Crossover Fanfic of Young Justice and Arrow and Justice League Cartoon.**

 **Yes, we do have a storyline in mind. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Light adult smut towards the end of the chapter. Nothing too graphic. But you've been warned.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Roy - 7 and Jason - 7

Kaldur - 6 and Raquel - 5

Connor - 4 and Wally - 2

Artemis - 2 and Megan - 1

Zatanna - 8 mos

Dick - 8 mos

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Two hours ago -**

Roy. "This is unfair. We look dorky."

Bruce shook his head. "You don't look dorky." They were in the master bedroom getting ready for tonight.

Roy pulled at the collor of his tuxedo. "No, we do. Tell him Ollie. We look dorkie."

Oliver Queen adjusted his own tie. "Well, they do look a little dorkie Bruce."

Bruce shot the man a look and bent down to fix the bowtie of the boy in front of him.

"Dad, I'm with Roy. This is really stupid. Why do we have to wear these stupid blue bowties anyway?" Jason complained.

Bruce frowned at his son. "Because, you have to look presentable. Besides, Kaldur's not complaining."

Jason and Roy turned to look at the boy in question. Kaldur was standing still as Alfred adjusted his tie and bent down to fix his shoelaces.

"That's because you let Kal wear a regular tie." Roy whined.

"That was deal remember?" Oliver told the boys. "Kaldur agreed to get a haircut and he doesn't have to wear a bowtie."

Roy crossed his arms and looked at his twin brother. "This is all your fault Jason. You insist on wearing your hair like that. Why don't you just cut it short like my mine?"

Jason scoffed. "It's bad enough enough we're twins. But we don't have to always look alike. I want to make sure people can tell us apart."

Now it was Roy's turn to scoff. "We're fraternal twins egghead. We don't look that much alike."

Jason shrugged.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the boys. "Oliver are you taking them tonight?" he asked.

Oliver frowned. "Of course, don't I always."

Bruce nodded and put on his tuxedo jacket. "Just making sure." he checked his watch. The guests would be arriving soon.

Clark entered the room a moment carrying Connor on his back and Wallace in his arms. "They just wanted to come and say goodnight." he smiled letting the two down.

Wallace sped over to Bruce. "Night daddy." the boy cooed arms raised in the air asking to be picked up.

Bruce smiled down at the boy and scooped him up into his arms giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night bud." He looked down at Connor and smiled bending down to put Wallace back on the floor. He hugged Connor and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Night ace."

Clark scooped both boys back into his arms as they waved to their siblings who were still getting ready. "Night Con, night Wally." the older boys called out to them.

"Where's Artemis?" Bruce asked frowning.

"No worries Bruce," Clark said shuffling the two boys in his arms. "I put her down when I put Megan and the twins to bed. Wally would have gone to bed then too, but somebody decided it would be more fun to superspeed around their room." He looked at Connor who was smiling.

"But it was." the small boy said innocently.

Clark laughed. "I'll put these two to bed then get out of your hair. Raquel's getting dressed in her room with Lois."

"Thanks Clark," Oliver said. "You two have fun on your date tonight."

"Uh, huh." Clark shook his head. "You guys too."

"Ready!" Lois greeted them. "Doesn't she just look lovely?" Lois cooed pushing Raquel towards Bruce. The girl was wearing an ice blue and white dress that matched both Bruce's and his sons' ice blue ties and vests. Her hair was curled and pulled back with a white headband with a blue bow on the top.

Bruce smiled. "Indeed she does.

"Kaldur, Roy, Jason come here. Stand beside your sister for a moment. I want to take a quick picture. You all just look so handsome." Lois smiled reaching in her purse for her camera.

* * *

 **Now-**

"This way, you two." Bruce said softly as he steered Kaldur and Raquel over to meet more guests.

Raquel tried to refrain for sighing. She was bored. She had been looking forward to this party all day. She hadn't even complained when Alfred had put her in the stupid blue and white dress or when Bruce had taken her to the salon to get her hair and nails done. She had even taken a nap earlier that afternoon so she wouldn't be tired now. But now, she was utterly and completely bored.

It was her first charity event and her brothers had warned her about the annoying guest, but this was seriously overkill. If she had to see another party guests do the fake gushing and pretend to fawn over how cute she was or how handsome Kaldur was then try to swoon in on Bruce, she was going to puke.

"Commissioner Gordon," Bruce greeted. "So glad you could make it tonight. It's good to see you."

"You too, Bruce." The commissioner said smiling. "Kaldur'ahm, good to see you again, and this young lady must be your daughter?"

"Raquel, yes." Bruce smiled down at her. "Raquel sweetie, this is commisioner Gordon."

Gordon bent down and shook both Raquel and Kaldur's hands. "Nice to meet you Raquel."

Raquel smiled politely at the commisioner and shook his hand feeling slightly relieved when she spotted Roy and Jason coming towards them with Oliver.

"Oliver Queen?" Gordon said standing up smiling. "I don't believe it. What are you doing in Gotham City son?"

Oliver smiled at the commisioner and shook his hand. "Good to see you too commissioner. Heard my pal, Bruce Wayne was having a fundraiser and I couldn't resist coming out to support him."

"Well that's mighty fine of you son," Gordon said smiling at the man. "And these must be your boys."

"As a matter of fact they are. Roy, Jason, this is Commisioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police."

"Nice to meet you boys." Gordon said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Roy said practiced and polite. He looked over at Kaldur and Raquel and saw that they were just as bored as him and Jason. He looked up at Oliver still smiling. "Dad, can Jason and I go get something to eat?"

Kaldur saw Roy smile at him and got the message. He turned to look at Bruce. "Can we go too?"

Bruce and Oliver exchanged a glance, but realized that the kids were probably bored and the buffet tables weren't far away.

"Sure," Ollie said.

"But stay together." Bruce looked at Oliver who nodded.

"Yeah, we can see the tables from here." Oliver said smiling at the four of them. "Go ahead."

The four of them hurriedly made their way away from the adults and toward the buffet table. Roy got there first and grabbed a plate filling it with chocolate covered strawberries and mini brownies.

"This party is boring," Raquel whined to the boys as she took a strawberry off of the plate.

"Told you." Jason said eating a brownie. "Win, you get to stay up late and eat treats."

"But the bad side of that is you have to deal with the annoying people." Roy finished.

"And you have to stay neat and clean." Kaldur said taking a napkin and wiping a piece of brownie off of his sister's dress.

Roy's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, that too." he brushed away the crumbs on his on tux.

"We could show her the secret room?" Kaldur said looking at his brothers.

"What secret room?" Raquel asked intrigued.

"I don't know," Jason said looking at the boys. "It's not for babies."

"I'm not a baby." Raquel said frowning. "I'm big enough to come to the party."

Roy looked at Raquel then his brothers. "Jason's right Rocky. It's a secret, which means you can't tell anyone. Only babies are tattle tales."

"I won't tell anyone. Promise." Raquel said.

"Okay, then." Jason said after a moment. "Stay right here. We need to have a meeting and decide whether you're big enough or not."

Raquel sighed as the boys moved off to the side of her and huddled together whispering at the end of the buffet table. Jason had taken the plate and she wanted more strawberries.

Turning back to the buffet she walked back to where the desserts were and stood on her tip toes reaching for a plate. A man in dark suit smiled and handed her the dish.

"Thanks," Raquel whispered shyly.

"No problem," the man smiled. "Did you want some help? What would you like?"

The girl pointed at the strawberries and the man nodded. "Chocolate covered strawberries, my favorites too." He filled her plate up with the treat and handed it back. "It's Raquel right?"

The girl nodded as she bit into a strawberry. "And your brother's name is Kaldur'ahm." another nod. "This your first charity ball? How are you liking it so far?"

Raquel shrugged. "It's okay, kinda boring."

The man laughed. "Yeah, they get like that sometimes. You know what's funny, up until a couple of months ago I didn't even know Bruce had a daughter. Everyone knew about your brother, but we didn't know about you. Do you usually stay with your mom?"

Raquel frowned and shook her head. "No, I live here."

The man smiled. "With your dad?" Raquel nodded. "And your brother, does he live here too?"

Raquel looked at the man and nodded slowly. She didn't like being asked so many questions. She looked over to where the boys were still huddled talking amongst themselves. Her eyes scanned the floor looking for Bruce or Oliver. They were still together, but had moved to the other side of the room and were talking with a small crowd of women a few whom had attatched themselves to each man's arm and were laughing, competing for their attention.

"So how long have you lived here?" The man asked.

Raquel ignored the question trying to decide between bugging her brothers or going back to her dads. She decided on seeing what the boys were talking about. Raquel turned to leave when a hand fell on her arm. "Hey, I thought we were talking."

"I have to stay with my brothers." Raquel said quietly trying not to panic when the man didn't release her.

"But we were talking and I don't see your brothers around." The man said yanking her back causing her to drop her plate. "Brothers? You have more than one?"

Raquel nodded. "You're hurting me," Raquel said softly tears stinging at her eyes.

His hand dropped down to her wrist. "It's okay, we were having a nice conversation." his grip tightened around her wrist when she moved to pull away causing the tennis bracelet she was wearing to dig into her skin. "What are the names of your other brothers?"

Raquel's eyes darted to the boys huddled on the other side of the table. She and the man were standing off to the side near a pillar by the buffet table and relief flooded her chest when she saw Jason and Kaldur look her way.

"Let go of me," Raquel tried tugging helplessly.

"What's the rush kid," the man asked no longer smiling his grip tightened. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Your daddy doesn't like it it when you talk to people?"

Raquel was shaking her head now, her curls bouncing as silent tears fell down her face. "Stop, that hurts."

"Hey, let go of my sister." Jason called walking up to them followed by Roy and Kaldur.

The man turn to look at Jason. Wasn't that one of Queen's brats?

"I said let go of her." Jason said again kicking the man hard in the shins. Raquel managed to pull her arm free right before Jason kicked the man, her bracelet sliding off.

"Hey we just talking." the man said holding up one hand defensively as he rubbed his leg.

Roy enveloped the girl in a hug when he saw her crying. "Did he hurt you?" Roy asked.

Jason glared at the man.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Bruce asked. He had left Oliver to entertain the group of women that had surrounded them when he noticed that he couldn't see any of the kids anymore. He'd figured they'd still be by the buffet table.

He looked at Raquel and Roy and noticed that the girl was crying. Then at the man frowning at Jason and rubbing his leg. "What happened?" he asked kneeling down so that he was eye level with them and taking Raquel into his arms.

"A man hurt Raquel so Jason kicked him." Kaldur said staring at the man holding his sister's bracelet.

Raquel swiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. He kept asking questions and he had my arm and he wouldn't let me go." the girl cried.

Bruce frowned. "Who was?"

"Him." Jason said pointing at the man in the dark suit a few feet away from them watching the exchange. "Dad, he was pulling on her when we walked back from the other side of the table.

Bruce picked the little girl up and she clutched the collar of his tuxedo jacket sobbing silently into his neck. "Mathias Todd." Bruce growled as he marched over to the man. His anger only grew when he caught the glint of his daughter's tennis bracelet in the man's hand. Bruce held out his hand. "I believe that belongs to my daughter."

Todd chuckled nervously dropping the bracelet into Bruce's hand. "Kid, must have dropped it."

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't believe I invited you or any reporter from the Gotham Enquirer. You're trepassing. Leave and be grateful I don't call the commisioner over and have you arrested for assasult and attempted robbery."

Todd frowned. "I wasn't trying to steal the girl's bracelet, honest. The press is just curious about her that's all. In fact, did I hear Queen's kid call you dad? A few minutes ago he called her his sister. Are they your kids too? What is it? They all have different moms? Is Queen covering for you?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the man. "Get. Out. Or I'll have security escort you out personally."

The reporter swore loudly, before turning away from the group and stomping off angrily. Bruce had security follow him out to be sure he left the property.

Bruce set the girl down and handed her his hankerchief letting her wipe her eyes. "You okay?" he asked when she had stopped crying.

Raquel nodded. Bruce frowned when he caught sight of the mark on her arm and her wrist. It was already starting to bruise from the tight grip the man had held on it and it was bleeding slightly from where the charms had cut into her skin. Bruce wished he had punched the guy then remebered Kaldur had said Jason had kicked the man. That would do.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Bruce said leading the way upstairs. Oliver saw the group leaving but remained behind smiling and entertaining the guests. He caught Bruce's eye as the man ascended the stairs and nodded. He would find out what happened later.

Bruce bandaged the girl's wrist and set her in front of him. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

Raquel nodded. "Sorry daddy."

Bruce shook his head. "No, sweetheart. That wasn't your fault. None of you are to blame." he looked at the boys who were all sitting quietly on the couch in the room. "He wasn't even supposed to be here."

The boys nodded. "Do we have to go to bed now?" Kaldur asked the question they were all thinking.

Bruce looked at them. "No, but do you guys really want to go back down there. I know how much you hate walking around at my boring parties."

"Actually, we don't mind." Roy said. "We're not babies, are we Rocky?"

Raquel smiled at her brother and shook her head. "No. We're good daddy."

Bruce nodded. "Okay, if you guys are up to it."

He led them back downstairs and watched them carefully as the four of them went back over to the buffet table, each loading up a plate with a different dessert. He made sure to stand close by this time, allowing them to get their treats themselves but remaining close enough to intervene if necessary.

He waited until the boys and Raquel were by the entrance to their "secret room". It wasn't so much a secret that he and Oliver didn't know where they were, but the boys thought they had found a secret place to hide out during these parties and neither Bruce, nor Oliver wanted to spoil that for them.

Their secret room was an old storage room that had been boarded up. The only entrance to room was a small wooden square panel on the side of the wall, practically invisible. Bruce had the room renovated a year ago to include a bathroom when he discovered that they knew about it. The boys had found the room and furnished it with bean bag chairs, a small tv and dvd player and an array of different board and card games. Before each party or event at the manor, Alfred would leave several juice boxes in the room. The boys still had yet to catch on to who knew about their room, believing the juices to just magically appear.

When all four had disappeared into the secret room and the hidden panel was replaced, Bruce relaxed. He found Oliver and resumed his role as the gracious host.

* * *

It had been almost three hours. The guests were starting to leave. Where the hell was he? He was about to take out his phone and text him again when the passenger door to the van suddenly opened.

"Where the hell were you?" Todd asked his partner annoyed.

"Man, that place is huge." Chris defended himself. "And we still had our regular jobs too you know? Some of us didn't harass Wayne's kid and get kicked out."

Todd glared at his partner. "Whatever. At least I got a good story. Turns out Queen's twin brats are actually Wayne's kids. Star City's playboy was probably just covering for his friend."

"Man, that's not even the half of it. Check out what I found." Chris handed his partner the camera he had been carrying and Todd started clicking through the pictures.

"Who are these kids?"

Chris smiled "Wayne's other kids. The one's at the party were just his oldest two. Or four now, I guess. I found them sleeping upstairs when I was planting the cameras. I'm guessing Brucie-boy has quite a few babymamas around Gotham. There's about six kids sleeping in the rooms upstairs. There's even a playroom in the house for them."

"Such a responsible parent." Todd laughed. "What are the chances that their mothers are here at the party tonight?"

"My thoughts exactly." Chris said climbing into the back where the video monitors were set up. "We check the cameras and see who picked up the kids. We have the moms of Gotham's future socialites and our story."

* * *

Bruce collapsed onto the couch that was in his room. The last of his guests had just left and he'd just put his eldest four to bed. They had fallen asleep in their "secret room" and he and Oliver had split the task of getting them into their pajamas and into bed. He had taken the twins and finished first. Most likely because they were older and had woken up briefly and dressed themselves and shared a room, so he had only one stop. Oliver had the younger two and two different bedrooms to go to. He smiled to himself as he stretched out and loosened his tie. He closed his eyes and started to relax when a shift in weight on the other end of the couch caught his attention.

Oliver lifted Bruce's feet and let them drop across his lap slouching down into the couch as he attempted to unwind. He let out a soft groan elliciting a chuckle from Bruce.

"Raquel finally get to sleep?" Bruce asked smiling in the darkness.

Oliver groaned. "She wants her bracelet back."

Bruce nodded. "I'll give it back to he tomorrow." He had given her the bracelet as a present before the party. Oliver had given her a matching neckalace.

"You going to tell me what happened to her wrist?" Oliver asked after a moment. "I'm assuming that's why you disappeared on me. I thought only the kids were allowed to do that."

"Mathias Todd showed up." Bruce said. "He managed to corner her at the buffet table and was trying to ask her a bunch of questions. Apparently, he grabbed her wrist when she was trying to get away from him. Jason kicked him and I had him escorted off of the property."

Oliver frowned. "That asshole is a poor excuse for a journalist."

They were both quiet for a while before Oliver said, "Veronica Vreeland."

"What about her?" Bruce moaned half asleep. Oliver had been rubbing his hand up and down Bruce's leg. It was relaxing.

"She wanted to know why you never called her back last week." Oliver dropped Bruce's legs beneath him on the couch shifting so that he was on top of the man still rubbing his hand along the man's leg. "She said it's been months since you two have talked and she wanted to know if you would be interested in going out to dinner sometime this week."

Bruce's breath hitched as Oliver straddled him. "I told her I was fairly certain you were seeing someone these days."

"Oh yeah?" he breathed as Oliver started grinding against him.

"Yeah," Oliver's tongue grazed against Bruce's ear as he spoke and Bruce found his hands wandering down to Ollie's hips encouraging the man to continue moving against him.

"I told Ms. Vreeland that I was pretty sure you've been seeing someone for a while now." Oliver had one hand tangled in Bruce's dark mess of hair and the other on the arm of the couch behind his lover's head steadying him as he continued to rock against the man.

"Mmmm" Bruce mumbled in response when he felt Ollie's lips trailing soft kisses along his neck. "And what was her response?"

Oliver leaned back smiling as he was sitting up, but holding his position on Bruce's lap. "She asked if it was the mother of one of your kids."

Bruce couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, something like that."

Oliver leaned forward and captured Bruce's lips in a kiss moaning softly when he felt Bruce's hands grip at his belt buckle. He pulled back for a moment placing a hand on the one near his belt, stopping it. He shofted slightly and began undoing the belt beneath him smiling up at Bruce and he worked.

He reached up and yanked open Bruce's dress shirt a few buttons flying free. His hand coasted up the man's t-shirt touching his hard toned abs and well defined chest.

Bruce groaned softly shifting as Oliver slid down the couch in between his legs and pulling his pants and boxers with him.

"Ollie." The word was little more than a low growl as Bruce reached down and grabbed Oliver's hair pushing his head down a little as the man worked. Oliver opened his mouth and sucked him all the way down, the way he knew Bruce liked. His throat fluttered a little as he gagged, but he wouldn't let off. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks as he looked up at Bruce in the darkness of the bedroom causing Bruce to groan and mutter a string of light curses.

"Daaaaaamn," Bruce called out at his head lolled backwards. Oliver had spent a month occupied in Star City, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed the man until this very moment. Hadn't realized until he felt Ollie's tongue, his lips, his fluttering throat... His hands tightened in Oliver's hair as the blonde continued to take him deeper.

Bruce felt like the life was being pulled out of him through his member. Like the billionaire blonde was sucking the air out of him. He felt like he like he was drowning but Ollie was the one barely coming up for air.

Bruce was getting closer when they heard someone crying. Oliver pulled off of him, face red from the effort and both sets of eyes fell onto the baby monitor on the other side of the room that was currently lighting up.

"Do you want me to go?" Oliver asked leaning back. His voice sounded scratchy, rough from pleasuring Bruce.

Bruce shook his head as he stood and quickly pulled up his pants fastening them as he moved. "No," he growled gently yanking Oliver to his feet by the collar of the man's shirt. "I'll go. I want you in bed by the time I get back."

He gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips before shoving the man playfully backwards on the couch and heading out of his room. With any luck it was just Zatanna or just Richard and not both of them and he would be able to get them back to sleep quickly. He had a late night planned.

* * *

 **A/N:** _To Be Continued._


	2. Prologue II

**Prologue Continued...**

* * *

Oliver Queen was exhausted. The charity event had ended close to midnight but he hadn't managed to get to bed and actually sleep until close to 2am. So the thin book repeatedly hitting him in the face followed by incoherent babbling at 7:30 in the morning was not exactly a refreshing wakeup call.

He opened his eyes to see a small raven-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes attempting to crawl onto his chest in an attempt to get his attention. The infant had a book in her hands that was about the same size as her and pressed it forward into his face again smiling. Oliver heard more incoherent babbling on the side of him and turned to see an almost identical little boy chewing on a teething ring hitting a sleeping Bruce Wayne in the chest.

Oliver sat up and grabbed the little girl and the book and sat her in his lap. Bruce was oblivious to the infant tapping on his chest and it caused Oliver to smile. He looked down at the little girl who was squirming in his lap.

"Did you want daddy to read you the story again, Zatanna?" Oliver asked.

The babygirl smiled up at Oliver and tapped the book in his hand. She babbled something still smiling ending with "Dada".

Oliver gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and opened the book. It was The Three Little Bears. He had read this to them last night and again in the middle of the night when they had woken up and he and Bruce brought them into the room.

The little boy babbled something ending in "Dada" causing Oliver to glance up and notice that the infant was crawling towards him.

"You want to read with us too, Dickie?" Oliver asked scooping up the boy.

Dick smiled at Oliver and held out his teething ring for a moment before turning toward where Bruce was still sleeping and hit the bed. "Dada. Dada."

Oliver smiled and kissed the boy. "I know, Daddy's still sleeping. Let's read the story, then we'll wake him up."

He read the story again, stopping to let the two tap the book at parts they liked and pointing out things in the pictures. When he had finished the story and Bruce was still asleep, Oliver climbed out of the bed and placed the two infants in the playpen on the other side of the room near the changing table. "Now let's wake up daddy." he whispered to the twins who had pulled themselves up to a standing postion and were smiling at him.

He opened the bedroom door and could hear the faint sounds of people talking and footsteps moving about on the floor below. "'Morning kids," he called out signaling to his children that he was awake. He walked back into the room. There were ways of waking Bruce Wayne. A moment later he could hear laughter and the sound of little feet racing towards the room.

"Cannonball!" he heard Jason yell and he turned just in time to see the small redheaded boy jump onto the bed onto a still sleeping Bruce Wayne.

Oliver picked up Zatanna and placed her on the changing table laughing as the other children joined in. Bruce was awake now and muttering something about it being too early to be up. Oliver put Zatanna back in the playpen and grabbed Dick changing him as well.

"Ollie!" Bruce shouted.

Oliver walked back over to the bed carrying Richard and Zatanna in his arms. "Yes dear," Ollie teased putting the youngest set of twins onto the bed.

The other children moved to the side slightly, allowing for the infants to crawl up next to Bruce. Megan, Artemis and Wally moved over closer to Oliver and he scooped the girls up into his arms letting Wally crawl onto his lap smiling.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada." Dick and Zatanna called out as they climbed onto Bruce's chest.

Roy, Jason and Kaldur moved back allowing Bruce to sit up and grab the infants.

"Morning babies." Bruce said taking one of the little ones in each arm and scooting back to sit against the headboard. "Ow!" he cried leaning back. Raquel reached behind her father giggling when she pulled out a ring of colorful plastic keys and dangled them in front of her baby sister. Zatanna reached for the keys taking them. She babbled something and blew a raspberry at her sister.

Raquel laughed. "Your welcome Zee," she said giving the baby a kiss and making Zatanna laugh.

Connor climbed onto Bruce's legs holding onto his teddybear and Jason and pushed Kaldur forward grabbing the book the younger boy was sitting on. "The Three Little Bears? Again?" he asked looking at Oliver.

Oliver tickled Megan and Artemis making the girls laugh. "Yep," he said. "The twins' new favorite book."

Zatanna squirmed in Bruce's arms when she saw Jason holding up the book. She reached out for it.

"I'm sure dad would love to read you the book, Zatanna." Bruce said smiling at Oliver as Jason offered it out to him.

Oliver shook his head. "Nuh uh. I read it to them this morning while you were still sleeping. It's daddy's turn." Bruce shot Oliver a look as Jason handed him the book.

"Do the voices, dad. Wally said excitedly climbing off of Oliver's lap and onto Bruce's next to where Connor was sitting."

"Yeah, do the voices pop." Jason snickered as he, Roy and Kaldur moved along to edge of the bed so that the younger kids could get closer to Oliver and Bruce as he read to them.

"You too." Wally said pulling on the base of Oliver's t-shirt . The man had scooted over so that he was directly beside Bruce holding Megan and Artemis in his arms. "Daddy do voices too."

Bruce looked at Oliver with a triumphant smirk and opened the book reading the story. Bruce was doing Papa bear's voice. Oliver was doing mama bear's voice and Raquel was baby bear because she was the only one of them near Bruce and Ollie that could actually read yet. Roy, Jason and Kaldur were at the foot of the bed laying on their stomachs laughing at their parents as they read the story.

Both Bruce and Oliver were grateful when Alfred entered the room announcing that breakfast was ready.

The three boys at the foot of the bed sprang up, only stopping for a moment to let Wally climb onto Roy's back and Connor climb onto Jason's. Raquel and Artemis raced after their brothers and Alfred bent down to pick up Megan who was pulling at his pant leg.

Oliver climbed out of the bed and looked at Bruce who was standing next to the bed staring at his desk on the side of the room. "You okay, B?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Bruce said glancing away from the desk for a moment. "Why don't you take Zatanna and Richard down for breakfast. I've got to hit the head."

"Sure," Oliver taking the twins from him. He gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips. "See you downstairs. Come on you two, breakfast time. Who wants peaches?" he sang as he left the room bouncing the two giggling infants in his arms.

Bruce headed to the bathroom first, shaking his head. He re-emerged a moment later and started for the door only to look back at his desk. Something wasn't right.

* * *

It was Sunday and Oliver and the twins were going to be home for the entire week since it was a school holiday for the boys and Oliver Queen had taken the week off from work. They were outside in the back of Wayne Manor. The twins were up in their tree house along with Kaldur and Connor.

Bruce was pushing Raquel on the swings while Oliver sat with the twins who were taking a nap in the stroller and watching Wallace, Artemis and Megan play on a blanket on the grass.

Raquel was occupied trying to pump her legs higher. Jason had dared her to swing high enough and try to touch the outside of the treehouse with her feet and Bruce turned to Oliver. Something was bothering him.

"Did you notice anything weird in the house?" he asked after a moment.

"You mean like the camera's 'subtlely' hidden throughout the manor?" Bruce quirked an eyebrow at that statement. Oliver continued. "Yeah, I found about three of them this morning when Alfred and I took the kid's down for breakfast. I grabbed all of the obvious ones and checked the kids room and grabbed the ones I saw in there. They were so poorly hidden I didn't think you had done it. Those weren't nanny cams or something were they?"

Bruce shook his head. " No, they weren't. There was one in our bedroom too."

"For how long?" Oliver asked suddenly alarmed. He reached for Artemis as the toddler tried to stand up and wander off after a block that her brother had thrown.

Bruce frowned as he picked up the block from the grass and handed it back to his daughter. "I don't know. It couldn't have been there long. I would've noticed. I'm guessing someone put it there during the party last night."

Oliver nodded. "Someone's spying on Bruce Wayne?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Mathias Todd was here last night and I doubt that he came alone. Those asshats at the Gotham Enquirer aren't above breaking a few laws to get a story." Bruce replied.

"I agree, but planting cameras in a nursery? That's low, even for them."

Bruce looked at Raquel's bandaged wrist and frowned. "Maybe, but I wouldn't put it past them."

* * *

Todd and his partner call their boss from the van. They had just finished watching the recording of the tapes and had gotten a better story than they ever could have imagined.

Malory Van Kimble answered on the second ring. "Todd, this better be good. Marcus and I were just about to go out to bruch."

"Mal, you remember that story I pitched you last night about Wayne's secret kids?"

"Yeah, I remember." Van Kimble snapped. "What of it?"

"Scrap it. We've got something better. Gotham's billionaire playboy has settled down with Oliver Queen and the two are raising the kids together and I've got the video to prove it."

"You're kidding me?" Van Kimble exclaimed into the phone.

"Hand to God." Todd grinned looking at his partner.

"How'd you two idiots manage that?" Van Kimble asked equal parts suspicious and intrigued. She was already mapping out the outline of their newest issue in her head. This story was going to be huge. Two bachelor billionaires shacking up and playing house! The story practically wrote itself.

"The ethics are a little gray on how we acquired the footage." Todd confessed slowly. "But the still frames were enough to capture some pretty good pictures that we can use in the next issue."

"Bring it in!" Van Kimble barked at them. "Bring everything you have in! I'll call Erica and have her meet us at the office. I want all hands on this now! We have the lead on this story and I don't want anyone scooping us. This hits stands tomorrow. "

* * *

The Gotham Enquirer broke the story the very next day. Bruce had already called the police and reported the cameras to the GCPD. He had checked them himself to see if anything incriminating was on them, specifically to the effects of his relationship with Oliver, the fact that some of his children were meta humans, or his identity as the vigilante Batman. He had found nothing. As far as he could tell the cameras' footage had been uploaded elsewhere remotely.

He had considered taking in the cameras to Wayne Tech for further analysis, but both Oliver and Alfred had strongly advised against that, just on the off chance that there was something on the cameras it wouldn't be wise to have his work staff investigating. In the end Bruce was glad he had listened to the two men especially when he saw the story and had more than enough evidence to sue Mathias Todd and the Gotham Enquirer.

* * *

Two months later and they were still a spectacle.

Bruce Wayne had reporters and cameras waiting for him outside of his buildings at work begging him for a statement. Reporters clammored the gates of Wayne Manor, none daring set foot on the property though for fear of risking a lawsuit. Wayne had made an example out of that sleaze reporter Mathias Todd and no one else wanted to get on his bad side.

They took pictures of his kids on their way into school, but made sure to keep their distance. While Roy and Jason attended a boarding school in Star City and managed to avoid most of the press, they still had to deal with their fair shair whenever they came home and on weekends when they were out and about with Oliver.

Things were so bad in Gotham though, that Bruce hired extra security for taking Kaldur'ahm and Raquel to school. Bruce had planned on introducing the public to Connor the same way he had introduced Raquel, but with the loomin threat of reporters, he chose to shelter his younger children as much as possible. The younger children grew restless being cooped up in the manor all day since Bruce no longer wanted Alfred to take them with him on errands.

Luckily for Bruce, he still had his friends. Veronica and her sister volunteered to babysit for him whenever he needed it. Apparently she loved the idea of finding out that one of her oldest friends was gay.

"Bruce, you should have just said something. I totally understand." Veronica had called and told him a few days after the story broke. "Allison and I are here for you two, whatever you need."

Bruce had only taken her up on that offer twice when Alfred needed to run out and get some shopping done for the house and both he and Oliver were too busy to be home. Of course he couldn't risk leaving Connor, Wallace, or Megan with them. They were too young and still had a tendency to use their abilities at random moments. He had to suck it up and let Oliver take them to Star City for a weekend. He hated being apart from his kids, but until the media frenzy died down, this was their life.

It was on a Friday after work a couple of months later that things went from bad to worse.

It was the middle of summer and Bruce had just gotten home from the office. It wasn't late. He had gone in just before noon to finish up some paperwork and pick up some files on a potential auction the company was considering. He had only been gone a few hours.

He dropped off his things in the study on the second floor and continued down the hall to the large playroom. He could hear his children before he could see them. His youngest were scattered around the room playing with various toys. Oliver was sitting on a carpet playing blocks with their youngest twins while his oldest four were completely enthralled in whatever game their Aunt Thea was playing with them. The fifteen year old was spending the summer with her nieces and nephews and had the small group laughing when he walked in. It was Raquel who broke away first when she saw him and Connor appeared out of nowhere running up behind her.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Raquel asked pulling on his pant leg.

"Yeah, I wanna go." Connor whined.

Bruce sighed and picked up Connor when he noticed the boy pouting, completely prepared to throw a tantrum if he said "no" and broke his promise.

"You did say you would take them to the park when you got home, Bruce." Thea reminded him walking over with the older boys in tow.

"Alright, alright." Bruce sighed looking at Oliver to see if the man was going to even bother and try to save him.

Oliver held out his arms so that Richard could pull himself up so that the infant was standing. He turned to look at his significant other. "Have fun you guys." He called out smiling.

"Me too," Artemis said reaching up for Thea.

Thea smiled and bent down and picked up the girl. "Megan do you want to come too?" She asked the toddler as they walked past the small girl playing with a doll.

"Out!" Megan shouted clapping her hands and raising her arms to be picked up too.

Thea laughed. "Looks like Megan's coming too." she called over to Wally who was pouting in a corner.

Bruce bent down and scooped up Megan. The dark haired billionaire looked from his pouting son to his partner. His eyebrows raised asking a silent question.

"Connor, Wallace, and Artemis got into a disagreement about a toy truck earlier." Oliver explained. "Con and Artemis were fine sharing the truck, but Wally wanted it all to himself and has been throwing tantrums anytime Connor or Artemis try to play with him."

Bruce nodded. "Wallace, want to come to the park bud?"

The two year stomped his foot. "No. Want my truck."

Bruce honestly didn't feel like fighting with the boy. He looked at Oliver who shrugged. "He can stay home with me and the twins. He can play with the truck by himself. No worries. I'll talk to him."

Bruce nodded and shuffled the two little people in his arms. "Alright gang, to the park."

Bruce drove the mini-van to a park not too far away from town. He was in no mood too deal with reporters. He just wanted to let the kids play for a while and tire themselves then go home and relax. Thea had helped lighten his mood on the way their calling him a soccer mom for driving a mini-van. Bruce had managed to quip back and point out that at one point she, herself had played soccer. The rest of the ride had been her and the younger kids singing their favorite Disney songs and that always put a smile on his face.

When they arrived at the park, Bruce was relieved to find that it wasn't too crowded. Just a handful of families playing with their little ones. He opened the side door and Jason, Roy and Kaldur took off for the swings on the far side of the park. Thea climbed out of the passenger door and took of racing behind them.

"No worries, Brucie. I got them." she called following her nephews.

Bruce shook his head and sighed unfastening the restraints on the car seats of the younger four and shouldering the large diaper bag.

"Let's build a castle." Connor said to Raquel as she handed her brother a bucket and one of the small dumptrucks she had grabbed from the playroom.

"Okay, but you can't smash it down until it's finished." Raquel told him trying her best to put on a serious face. Connor nodded and smiled as he took his big sister's hand and they followed Bruce over to the sandbox.

Bruce was carrying Megan and Artemis and set them down beside their siblings in the sandbox to play giving both girls the option of a small shovel or a doll. Megan of course chose to play with the doll throwing her shovel at her sister. Artemis picked up the shovel and began scooping sand into one of Connor's dumptrucks and pouring the sand all over her doll burying it.

They played for about ten minutes. Bruce sat on the bench next to the sandbox watching them play while still keeping an eye on the older three boys across the park who were having a contest to see who could jump the farthest off of the swings. Thea was with them standing by one of the poles laughing with another teenaged girl who was pushing a little girl on the swings as they cheered the young boys on.

"Connor! I said not yet!" Raquel cried from beside him. Bruce looked down to see a pouting five year old as her younger brother jumped up and down on a mound of sand laughing as he smashed the mound. "Daddy, make him stop." Raquel whined crossing her arms. "That's the second one he smashed before I was done."

Bruce stood up grabbing the boy by his arms picking him up and setting him back down beside his younger sisters. "That's enough Connor," Bruce scolded. "Settle down. Play with your trucks."

Raquel scoffed as she stood up brushing the sand off her pants. "I want to play on the slide now."

Artemis brightened upon hearing that. "Me too." The toddler stated standing up and copying her big sister. "I want slide too."

Bruce hesitated. Connor only seemed interested in playing with his truck and piling up sand so he could smash it. And he knew Megan wouldn't want to stop playing with her doll.

The slides weren't that far away. They were attached to the playground set directly in front of the sandbox. It was just a few yards away. Bruce looked up at it to see a small group of children playing on the apparatus. There were two woman standing by the equipment keeping a careful eye on the children.

"Go ahead," Bruce said finally. "But stay where I can see you and help your sister." Bruce called after them as Artemis took Raquel's hand and the two girls crossed the grass to get to the slides.

Bruce relaxed when he saw Raquel helping her sister up the ladder and the two girls waved to him from the top of one of the higher slides. Artemis sat in between Raquel's legs cheesing hard as she waved at him. He waved back smiling and watched as Raquel wrapped her arms around the younger girl and Artemis threw her arms up into the air squealing in delight as they went down the slide.

Bruce stood up when they landed with a thud at the bottom of the slide onto the grass. One of the woman standing near the bottom of the slides went closer to check on them and Raquel pointed behind her to Bruce. The woman turned and smiled when she saw Bruce standing there looking concerned. She noted the two small children playing in the sandbox and immediately seemed to understand. She waved over to him. "They're fine," she called out smiling.

Bruce nodded and waved back smiling as he took his seat back on the bench watching Connor and Megan play.

Bruce continued watching the girls play on the slides, and glanced over at the swings where the boys and Thea seemed to be having a new contest trying to determine who could pump the highest. They had been at the park for a little over half an hour when he heard Thea scream out his name.

He had been in the middle of explaining to Connor why it wasn't nice to bury Megan's doll in the sand when he heard the older girl cry out. There was a van waiting on the side of the park behind the swings and a group of men in ski mask were attempting to grab the boys and Thea.

People in the park were running and screaming now as they witnessed what was happening. Bruce watched in horror as Thea and his sons attempted to fight off the kidnappers. They were tossed in the back of the van and it quickly sped off. The entire scene playing out in less than a minute.

Bruce had reacted immediately, scooping up both Connor and Megan and trying to get to his girls on the slide as well when her heard them cry out as another group of masked men grabbed them at the same time.

The other parents at the park were frantic. Bruce had gotten to the slide merely seconds too late. He had been running with two scared toddlers in his arms and unfortunately wasn't fast enough. Remembering that he was Bruce Wayne and not Batman right now, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Other bystanders at the park were doing the same thing. The woman who had been watching the girls slide walked over to him with two little boys of her own by her side.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne," the woman said hurriedly with tears in her eyes when Bruce had finished the call to the police. "I didn't see them until it was too late."

Bruce frowned. The woman had known who he was. That explained a lot. Two more girls ran up to the woman. Bruce recognized them as the teenager Thea had been talking to and the girl on the swings.

"Mom! Mom, they took them. We ran, but they grabbed them!" The older girl huffed out as she ran to her mother.

"Did you get a good look at any of them? Or see a license plate?" Bruce asked not even trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The girl looked up at him and frowned. "You're their dad?" Bruce nodded bouncing Megan on his hip as the younger girl began to cry. He really needed to calm down. Megan was sense how upset and panicked he was and that couldn't be good for the girl.

"Sorry," the older girl continued. "They pulled up and the girl, Thea, told us all to run and called out for some guy named Bruce. She tried to fight them off, the boys too, but the rest of us were so scared we all just ran. I'm sorry."

Bruce shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "It's not your fault." He told the girl.

The police arrived shortly taking statements from everyone. The teenage girl, Emily, who was with them at the swings, told the police everything she had told Bruce and her mother. Her mother even gave a statement to the police about the men who had taken the girls.

The detectives followed a panicked and angry Bruce Wayne back to the manor. Someone had taken his kids. And right now, he was too busy playing the role of the helpless parent instead of being able to go out and find them.

It had been three hours since the children had been taken. Alfred had taken the remaining children upstairs and away from the ambush of police officers and detectives that were swarming the downstairs of their home.

They were in the living room and Bruce was trying to calm Oliver as the police officers and detectives continued asking them dumb questions.

"What were they wearing?"

"All of them were wearing jeans" Bruce answered for what had to be the seventh time. "Roy and Jason were both wearing red t-shirts. Jason had picture of a large black skull on his. Roy's was just a plain t-shirt that said "Bazinga' in orange lettering and had a white lightening bolt under it. Kaldur'ahm was wearing a blue and white striped polo shirt. Raquel was wearing a plain red tank top with silver necklace that had a heart on it. And Artemis had a green tank top with 'I'm Sooo Cute' written on it and beaded green bracelet on her wrist."

The cop wrote it down. Alfred had already given the detectives pictures of each of the missing children.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to take your kids?" The detective beside the officer continued. "They're adopted right? They're birth parents maybe?"

"They're not adopted." Bruce snapped annoyed. "They're biologically my kids."

"Then their mothers, maybe? In a lot of these cases it's usually the other parent taking the kid back over a custody issue. I mean, you're rich. I'm guessing that whoever their moms are they would stand to make a killing off you in child support."

Bruce had just about had it. Luckily it was Oliver who responded. "They're mothers aren't in the picture." The blonde snapped. "This was a random kidnapping at a park. Now I would appreciate it if you stopped speculating and actually got out there and found our kids and my little sister! Oliver yelled.

The officer and the detectives retreated to the far side of the family room leaving the clearly upset parents alone for the time being.

The ransom call came in at exactly eight o'clock on the house phone line. "We have the Wayne children and Queen's sister." The distorted voice said over the line. "10 million dollars in cash brought to the abandoned theater in Oakwood by midnight if you ever want to see them again. Wayne comes alone. Any sign of police and the kids are dead." The line clicked ending the call before Bruce or Oliver had a chance to say anything.

Bruce had his cell phone out a moment later making the calls necessary to gather the money. It had taken two hours to get everything together and set up. Getting the money together had been the easy part, it was getting the police in position that had been hard. Not that Bruce didn't trust them to handle the situation and return his children and Thea home safely to him, he just wasn't taking any chances. He slipped a tracer into the money so that Batman could have a heart to heart with the kidnapping thugs later.

It was midnight. The police were far enough away not to alert any suspicion but get there in time if need be while Bruce Wayne stood outside of the old Oakwood theatre with two briefcases full of money. The kidnappers arrived in a dark van just after midnight.

"Got the money Wayne?" A tall dark man asked him. Bruce couldn't accurately make out any of the man's features in the dark.

Bruce held up the briefcases beside him showing the men. "Where are my kids?"

A relatively taller, huskier guy opened the cargo door of the van and reached inside grabbing one of the hostages. It was Roy. The boy was blindfolded, gagged and his wrists and ankles were tied. One by one his children were pulled out of the back of the van. All were, blindfolded, tied and gagged. Jason and Thea were last and Bruce had to stop himself and reign in his anger when he saw the bruise on both Jason and Thea's cheeks as well as the split lip that the teenager was sporting.

Bruce opened the briefcases showing the men the money. "It's all there." he said snapping it shut and tossing it to the tall dark man who was still standing partially in the shadows. "Let them go."

The man in the shadows snapped his fingers twice and the huskier man pushed the children forward, all except for Jason and Thea.

"That wasn't the deal." Bruce growled when he saw the remaining two pulled back into the cargo van and the doors slam shut.

The man in the shadows laughed as he stepped around the van and made his way over to the passenger side door. "Just a precaution Mr. Wayne." he replied still chuckling. "Once we are safely out of the city we will release those two, but if I even think the police are following us, I'll kill them both. Am I understood?"

Bruce didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around his children as he watched the van take off.

* * *

Bruce was talking with the detectives. They had just gotten Roy, Kaldur, Raquel, and Artemis home.

"Are you guys okay?" Oliver asked scooping all of them up into his arms.

"We are fine, but Aunt Thea and Jason aren't." Kaldur said frowning.

"They said they're going to kill them the second they get out of the city." Roy told his father. "Dads, you have to do something!"

Oliver looked over at Bruce who nodded once letting him know that he had heard the conversation. The police had just informed the elder Wayne that they had two undercover squad cars in pursuit of the van. Doing their best to assure the man that they would get the children back. Bruce continued talking with the detectives casually rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke and tapping twice signaling to Oliver to keep the police and everyone else busy.

Oliver got the message.

It took Bruce a few minutes to slip away. Alfred had taken over with the children and Oliver was sitting with Roy, Kaldur and Raquel while the police interviewed them, giving him a free moment to slip down to the BatCave and change.

Locating the kidnappers was easy enough. The tracker he'd planted in the money had them heading for the docks. He had taken the Batmobile. The kidnappers would arrive at the docks in less than ten minutes. He didn't have time to obey traffic laws.

He arrived at the docks with no time to spare. He parked the Batmobile in an alley and ran on foot to the east side of the pier where most of the boats were docked. If they were planning on leaving the city by boat they would have to be there.

He had spotted the cargo van first. It was parked at the end of the dock near a shed housing a few houseboats. Upon inspection the van was empty. The tracker beeped in his hand telling the Bat that he was a few yards off from his target.

Batman followed the direction on the device picking up his pace when he heard the familiar sounds of what sounded like a fight happening not to far away. He rounded the corner in time to see an angry Jason kicking one of the kidnappers off of the pier and into the water.

Thea had two of the thugs tied up and gagged in a speedboat just below them unconscious. and was fighting with a third as Jason handled a fourth. Batman dropped down behind them throwing a batarang with a line that grappled around both of the kidnappers knocking them off of their feet and dragging them toward him. He threw a single punch to each knocking them both out.

"Batman!" Jason cried running over to his father.

"About time you showed up." Thea smiled at him holding her arm.

Batman frowned at the girl realizing that she was bleeding. "You've been shot." The words came out low and gravely, but Thea could sense the concern behind it.

"Grazed." she admitted. "But it really stings. Sorry we didn't get free sooner. We were going to continue playing the parts of the frightened rich brats, but that went out the window the second they stopped the van."

"They were going to kill us." Jason said. "We had to do something."

Batman didn't say anything. He had already fished out and tied up the goon and knocked the man unconscious and was hauling him back to the batmobile along with the others.

"Are you two alright?" Batman asked turning to face them as they climbed into the front seats of the Batmobile beside him.

Thea and Jason nodded. "Yeah, I just want to go home." Jason said after a moment.

Batman nodded. "We just have one stop to make first."

Batman dropped the kidnappers of the front of the GCPD gift wrapped along with the two briefcases of money that they had acquired in the ransom before taking Thea and Jason home. He dropped them off at the entrance to Wayne Manor where a handful of police officers were standing near the gate before heading around the backway to the secret entrance of the BatCave to avoid being spotted.

* * *

All in all it was a long night in the Wayne household after Thea and Jason gave their statements to the police telling them how Batman had rescued them and returned them home. The detectives had insited on calling the paramedics to have Thea escorted to the hospital to be checked out but, Oliver convinced the paramedics to patch the girl up and let her get to bed since it was merely a flesh wound.

It was almost sunrise before any of them got to bed and both Bruce and Oliver were exhausted, but everyone was home safe. Neither Oliver nor Bruce complained when they made the trek up the stairs to find their bed occupied by eleven little people. The could share the couch.

Bruce relaxed into the cushions as Oliver climbed on top of him, laying his head on the other man's chest as Bruce's arms wrapped around him. A small smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes remembering what Thea and Jason had said on the drive back to Manor.

No one messes with the Bat-Arrow family and gets away with it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _To Be Continued._


	3. Chapter 1: Babysitting - Clark

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Roy and Jason - 9

Kaldur-8 and Raquel-7

Connor-6 and Wally-4

Artemis-4 and Megan-3

Zatanna and Dick-2

* * *

 **Babysitting My Nieces and Nephews: Clark**

Clark Kent smiled at the sight before him then pulled out is phone to take a picture. Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were a sight to see cuddled up in bed together with all ten of their children. Both parents had a sleeping toddler curled up on his chest. Bruce had Dick asleep on top of him and Connor was curled up into his side, Megan was on the other side latched onto his arm. Oliver was in a similar predicament with Zatanna in a ball atop of him and Wally and Artemis pinning down his arms on both sides. Raquel was sandwiched in between her sisters sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Roy was sleeping face down using Oliver's stomach as a pillow, while Jason and Kaldur had commandered the foot of the oversized bed and had somehow managed to snake the covers off of the lower halves of their fathers and entangle themselves in them.

Clark suppressed a laugh as he noticed in all of this, the younger children still all had their plushed companions and the twins had their pacifiers in. Dick was cuddling a stuffed elephant. Zatanna had a pink and purple blanket with bear's head attatched at the top. Megan was clutching a unicorn and Artemis had a stuffed pony. Both Connor and Wally had teddy bears. Clark couldn't help but snap another picture. This was just too cute to pass up.

He put his phone away and cleared his throat loudly, causing the two adults in the bed to stir.

Bruce woke up first and realized he couldn't move. Turning his head he saw a smiling Clark Kent standing at the foot of his bed.

"Clark? What the hell?" he growled sitting up, catching the falling toddler that was on his chest. Dick moaned and rubbed at his eyes still asleep, clutching his elephant tighter and wrapping one arm around his father's neck.

Clark waved the spare set of keys in his hand that Bruce had given him to the manor. "You told me to be here at 7:30 remember? I got here early and rang the bell, when no one answered, I let myself in. You and Ollie have that board meeting this morning."

Bruce's eyes widened as he glanced at the clock. 7:37. The meetings were at eight. They'd overslept.

"Ollie, wake up!" Bruce shouted climbing out of bed with the sleeping toddler still in his arms. Connor and Megan groaned and moved closer to the center of the bed at Bruce's absence. Neither wanted to wake up yet.

Bruce deposited the sleeping child into the crib on his side of the bed, then turned to look at his husband who had just woken up and was cradling a sleeping Zatanna.

"Ollie, come on. We overslept." Bruce said taking Zatanna from him and placing the still sleeping girl into the crib on Oliver's side of the room.

"What?" Oliver asked still half asleep. "Why's Clark in our bedroom?"

Bruce sighed. "Wayne Enterprises has a board meeting and Queen Consoladated has a shareholder's meeting. Clark's babysitting the kids today because Alfred's still out of town. Hurry up and get ready or we're both going to be late."

Oliver climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom shooting Clark a look. Both he and Bruce were in nothing but their boxers and a t-shirt. The kids still all in pajamas. Roy, Raquel, and Jason were already awake. The conversation between the adults having woken them up.

"Kids, behave." Oliver called out a few minutes later having re-emerged from the bathroom. Bruce was coming out of their closet straightening his tie.

"Listen to your Uncle Clark and don't give him too much of a hard time." Bruce joked. He turned to Clark. "They shouldn't give you too much trouble. Hopefully we won't be back too late. Only call if it's an emergency otherwise you know what to expect."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. We'll be fine. It's not my first time babysitting. Go, you're both going to be late."

Oliver and Bruce turned to face their children, all of whom were awake now save for the two in their cribs. "Don't," Oliver said kissing each of his children goodbye. "Destroy, burn, flood, shoot, kill, maim, drown or strangle anything or anyone while we're gone."

"No running on the stairs," Bruce picked up the lecture as he kissed them each goodbye. "Flying through the house or playing in the cave while we're gone. We love you. Behave for Clark."

The small group watched from the window in their fathers' room as their parents left in their cars for work. As soon as both cars were outside of the manor gates as if on cue two cranky screams rang out in the room.

Clark turned around to find both toddlers awake and standing in their cribs. Both screaming their heads off for their dads. Clark frowned. He had babysat for Bruce and Oliver before, but never all ten children at once. Today was going to prove a bit of a challenge.

Jason smiled at the look on Clark's face. This was going to be fun.

Clark moved to pick up the crying children taking one in both arms and bouncing them gently, trying to calm them down.

"They're wet, genius." Jason said after a moment of watching Clark fail in his attempt. The younger pointed at the changing table next to Dick's crib. "Circus is Dickie. Princess is Zee." Jason called out referring to the pull-ups in the drawers on the side.

Clark was about to respond when he noticed that Jason and Raquel were making up the bed with the help of Connor. He looked behind him and saw that Kaldur was in the bathroom helping Wally, Artemis and Megan wash their faces and Roy was beside him offering to take Dick while he changed Zatanna first.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

After the bed had been made, faces washed and the younger twins changed, the troop followed Clark down to the kitchen. Clark's plan was to make them all breakfast. He placed Dick and Zatanna in the two high chairs by the table as the other children took their seats.

Kaldur and Roy both shook their heads as they watched Clark fasten the toddlers in.

"Mistake one," Jason giggled to his siblings.

Kaldur frowned as he watched Clark. "Clar-" Roy clasped a hand over Kaldur's mouth stopping him from warning the Kryptonian.

Clark continued playing with Dick and Zatanna as he fastened them into their seats, oblivious to the conversation behind him.

"Three strikes then we bail him out." Roy smirked at his twin brother. Jason nodded. Kaldur looked at the two older twins on either side of him, weary of whatever they were planning but nodded.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Clark asked looking at each of them expectantly.

"Waffles!"

"Eggs!"

"Poptarts!"

"Cereal!"

"Cinnamon biscuits!"

"Pancakes!"

"French toast!"

"Bacon!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay," Clark called out. "How about I make breakfast and call you all when it's ready? You can go play until then."

"Yay!" Wally shouted zipping out of the kitchen followed by Connor and Artemis. Roy and Jason simply shrugged and followed after their younger siblings. Kaldur excused himself followed by Raquel. Megan stayed behind pulling on Clark's pant leg.

"Can I help?" Megan asked smiling up at her uncle.

Clark couldn't help but smile back at the small girl. "Of course."

Jason laughed in the playroom with Roy, guessing what had happened when Megan hadn't come in after them. "Bet he's letting Megan help cook breakfast. Mistake two."

Ten minutes later they could smell something burning and hear screams coming from the kitchen. Roy and Kaldur arrived first. Both Clark and Megan were covered in flour and egg yolks. Roy stifled a laugh as he caught a glimpse of three egg yolks smeared on Clark's backside like he had slipped and fallen on the eggs. One look at the floor and he guessed that was probably what had happened.

Clark was holding a screaming Dick in his arms. The boy was fussing and crying. Zatanna was still sitting in her chair and was doing the same. A quick look behind Clark showed black smoke coming from the oven.

Roy took Dick from Clark putting the pacifier back in the boy's mouth to calm him. He did the same to Zatanna before putting Dick back in his highchair.

"Oh thank goodness," Clark breathed turning around and focusing on the burned food in the oven. "One minute they were banging on their highchairs perfectly fine spitting at each other and the next they were screaming their heads off. Nothing I tried worked."

Kaldur walked over to the pantry and pulled out a small one serving size box of Lucky Charms and walked to the fridge and grabbed two sippy cups that were already filled with juice. He handed one to each of the toddlers, then split the box of cereal between the two of them.

"Rookie mistake." Roy said shaking his head. "You can't put them into their chairs unless you're going to give them something to eat, otherwise you'll just make them upset."

Breakfast took another thirty minutes and the kitchen looked like a disater area after Clark and Megan were done, but Clark seemed pleased with himself when they all sat down to the table. "You're dads do this everyday when Alfred's not here?" he asked.

Raquel shook her head. "No, daddy can't cook. They just let us eat poptarts or cereal or waffles from the toaster for breakfast. Wally usually eats an entire box of cereal by himself."

Clark frowned. He had made waffles, eggs, bacon, gritz, and baked biscuits for breakfast and had made extra because he knew how speedsters needed to eat a lot. He had even put out a fruit platter he found in the refrigerator because Megan said that they had one with breakfast every morning. He had eaten breakfast at the manor before and Alfred had a fruit tray out each time. It had never occurred to him that they would simply have gotten by on breakfast cereal. He had destroyed the kitchen for nothing. Might as well enjoy it. The kids seemed to. He stood and went back to fridge to grab some more orange juice.

"Mistake three," he heard Jason whisper behind him.

It wasn't until a glob of warm gritz hit on the side of his face did he realize what was happening. One moment it was quiet, the next it was utter chaos. Dick and Zatanna were laughing. Both of them a wet, goopy mess. Artemis was wrestling with Wally on the table. The blond girl had her brother pinned down. Raquel and Jason were going at it on the floor. Jason was on top of his sister. One hand was pinning both of her arms above her head the other shoving a handful of gritz and eggs into her face. He had gritz dripping from his chin and it was clear that he had already suffered the fate of having his face shoved into a plate of food.

Connor and Roy were running around the table laughing flicking food at each other from their spoons. Half a second later Wally was speeding around the table doing the same thing. Artemis hopped down from the table and grabbed a biscuit screaming at her brothers as she used them for target practice. Raquel had Jason trapped in a force bubble laughing at him as he he punched and kicked and screamed at her. All the while the girl was dodging pieces of bread thrown from her siblings.

Megan was flying over the kitchen table. The three year old was laughing and using her telekinetic abilities to help her sister target her brothers. Kaldur as usual was trying to restore the peace. He was trying to convince Raquel to release their older brother and urging his siblings to settle down, but to no avail.

Clark sighed. "Is it always like this?" he asked flying up and grabbing Megan.

Kaldur smiled. "Not at all. When our fathers are home they pick sides and things are much worse. Only grandfather Alfred can break up those fights."

Clark looked at the boy and smiled. The child had managed to broker a truce between his siblings but was now the target. So much for breakfast.

It was nearly an hour and a half later that Clark had managed to get the kitchen and the children cleaned up. It was only ten in the morning and already he was exhausted. He had just finished getting the younger twins dressed and both of them were squirming in his arms wanting to be put down so that they could play. The second their feet hit the floor, both Zatanna and Richard took off in search of toys. All of the children were gathered in the playroom of the manor. The room itself was like a miniture Fun Zone and each of the children were off in some corner enjoying their own slice of paradise.

The eldest twins Roy and Jason were off on the side of the room enjoying their personal arcade, sitting on the couch playing videogames. Kaldur was swimming around in what looked like a giant aquarium on the farthest side of the room. Connor and Artemis were sitting on the side of the entrance to the indoor pool/aquarium splashing water on each other and taking turns going down the slide that led to the indoor playground area where Dick was climbing on the jungle gym. The two year old would climb to the top and dive off onto the mats below rolling into a ball as he hit the mat. When he was bored with that he would climb over to the monkey bars and hang upside down laughing and playing with his older siblings as Artemis or Connor would swing toward him.

Wally was playing in the ball pit alternating between crash diving into the large sea of colorfull balls and speeding back and forth to where Megan and Zatanna were building a castle out of blocks. The young speedster would toss balls at the castle as he passed by causing it to collapse and making the two toddlers laugh and clap their hands. Megan was using her telekinesis to rebuild the castle each time higher and higher wanting Wally to make the soft blocks crash around them.

Raquel was sitting in a makeshift loft above her siblings coloring. She would occasionally stop and fly down whenever Artemis, Megan or Zatanna called out to her for whatever reason. Artemis wanted her to play tag with her and Connor. Megan and Zatanna had wanted her to play dollies. Connor had jumped up into the loft at one point and wanted to color. Raquel had simply handed her brother a book and some crayons and let him join her. When Artemis had wanted to climb up the rope ladder, Raquel helped her and the three of them sat playing Uno.

At one point during the morning, Roy, Jason and Connor had turned the couch cushions near their entertainment center into a fort and began having a pillow fight. Clark let them go at it for a few minutes enjoying what seemed like harmless fun until he saw smoke bombs go off. He had forgotten that Bruce and Ollie saw six as an appropriate age for their children to have utiliy belts and quickly flew over confiscating them, grabbing a few smoke pellets from Roy and Jason's hands before the boys could throw them. Remembering breakfast, he flew up to the loft and comandeered Raquel's belt as well, promising to return them when their dads came back home. He looked over at Kaldur and saw the boy playing with his brothers. He saw no harm and letting him keep his belt, at least for now.

All in all, it was an easy morning. If only he could make lunch just as easy.

"Kaldur, Raquel, keep an eye on your siblings. I'm going to get lunch started." Clark called standing up. Raquel nodded to him from her spot in the loft. She was playing Uno with Connor and Artemis.

Kaldur waved to him in acknowledment. The boy was still in the aquarium pool playing with Wallace and Richard. He had his water bearers out making different sea creatures that the younger two boys could ride on above the water. They were currently on the back of what looked like a seahorse splashing through the air. Wally was holding on tight to his baby brother who was having the time of his life laughing and smiling crying out for Kaldur to make the creature bigger.

Clark originally had been hesitant about letting a two year old and a five year play in the pool they way they did. He had watched as Richard had dived into the pool and Kaldur had instantly used his water bearers to shape the water into a slide for his baby brother and lift the boy out of the pool and onto the side bank where Artemis and Connor had been siting before. He was going to intervene when he saw Kaldur scold the younger boy telling him that he could only play if he was "going to be good." The toddler had agreed wanting to stay and play in the water.

Clark tried to get Roy and Jason's attention, but the two boys were engrossed in their videogame once again. He shook his head and smiled at the children as he left to go downstairs and prepare lunch, thankful for his super-hearing and x-ray vision. It made babysitting a whole lot easier.

In the kitchen he pulled out a loaf of bread and began making peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. He used the entire loaf of bread and stacked the sandwhiches on a tray after cutting the crust off of two of them and slicing then cutting them into fours. He remembered that Dick and Zatanna didn't like the crust on their sandwhiches and placed four pieces on napkins and put them on the high chair. He then proceeded to pour eight glasses of milk and set them at the children's spots at the kitchen table before pouring milk into two sippy cups and putting them on the high chair.

He grabbed five apples out of the fruit basket and sliced them into quarters. He grabbed five oranges and did the same thing then divided the fruit up into plates and put them at the children's spots around the table. He reached back into the fridge and grabbed the two containers of apple sauce for Dick and Zatanna smiling to himself. He wasn't about to be caught off guard twice. There was no way he was going to have a repeat of breakfast if he could help it.

Using his x-ray vision he glanced upstairs and checked on the kids. Kaldur, Dick and Wally were out of the pool and were drying off. Roy and Jason were helping Zatanna and Megan clean up their toys or more accurately, the boys were shooting the blocks like basketballs into the bin. Raquel, Connor and Megan were down from the loft and huddled over with Kaldur and the boys. Jason and Roy joined them. They were all talking.

"I'm hungry." Wally whined.

"Me too," Connor and Megan said tugging on Raquel.

Clark watched as Raquel turned to her older brothers. "Think Uncle Clark has lunch ready yet?"

Jason shrugged. "Only one way to find out. How much you want to bet it's as big a disaster as breakfast?"

Clark smiled to himself and headed towards the stairs to call the kids down. Fortunately the playroom was on the second floor so he didn't have to wait long for the kids to enter the kitchen.

Lunch went about as well as expected. No food fights, the kids behaved like civilized beings. Clark was rather pleased with himself, what he hadn' t expected though was the fighting of five cranky preschoolers from the living room as he cleaned up.

They had been watching a movie. Or the older kids were watching a movie. The younger five were playing with their toys. Dick and Zatanna were in their playpen both currently throwing a tantrum which was promptly ignored by their older siblings who were still watching Tarzan as if they didn't hear a thing.

Wally and Artemis were fighting over a toy and Megan was using her telekinesis to throw crayons at them as they shouted causing the two turn and shout at her, which just resulted in more crying.

"Naptime." Connor said annoyed as Jason turned up the volume on their movie. Clark agreed, a nap sounded like a great idea.

Putting Richard and Zatanna to sleep was easy since they were exhausted anyway. Megan went down without much complain either once Clark remembered that she never fell asleep without her unicorn. It was Wally and Artemis who gave the Kryptonian the most trouble. Both insisted that they weren't tired and didn't need a nap. In the end, Clark had given up and left them in the playroom letting them play with their toys while he went to check on the oldest five who were downstairs still watching the movie. When he went back up to the playroom to check on the young duo they were both fast asleep on the play mat. Clark smiled as he picked them up and carried them to their rooms and put them to bed.

After the movie, the older children went into the playroom. Roy and Jason were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Kaldur sat behind them on the couch reading while Raquel was up in the loft teaching Connor how to play chess. The younger children slept for an hour, waking just in time to eat the fresh chocolate chip cookies Clark had made for the group.

After their snack the gang wanted to go outside to play. Clark was hesitant remembering the sharp cliff that was on the edge of the manor grounds behind the house. He was actually relieved to see that the area where the children wanted to play was no where near the edge of the manor. In their backyard, Bruce and Oliver had a large playground built for their children. It was almost as if they had their own park.

He could understand why, remembering the scare Bruce had when the children were kidnapped from a city park and held for ransom nearly two years ago. But this part of the backyard was extravagant to say the least.

The playground set was more than large, it was looming. The playdeck was big enough for all the children to run around freely at once and it was shaped like a castle. There were two slides in the front along with a drawbridge that turned into a ramp when lowered. Roy and Jason were on bicycles riding up and down the drawbridge ramp and circling around on the deck.

On the backside, there was a rockwall that doubled as a ladder for the children to climb up to and get to the playdeck. On one side of the playset there was a swingset that held four swings and an acrobat bar. On the other side were monkey bars that led to a large jungle gym. Richard was playing there. Underneath the playdeck was a small house with a table and a teaset. The windows were just open squares and Clark could easily see inside where Megan and Zatanna were having a pretend tea party with there dolls.

Clark looked up when he heard the children call out to him. Connor, Raquel, Kaldur and Artemis were in a rather large tree house above him. He flew up curious to see what they needed. Connor moved to the side showing him three large bins full of water balloons and an arsenal of water guns.

"Whoa!" Clark breathed. These kids took water fights seriously.

"Can you fly one of these bins to the playdeck, uncle Clark?" Connor asked pushing one of the bins forward.

Clark smiled. "Sure, guys. No problem."

"Wait," Kaldur called out to him before he could take off. "You may need this." He handed the Kryptonian a supersoaker.

"Just be careful not to spray Megan or Zatanna with that because they'll cry." Raquel warned.

Clark nodded and flew the bin over to the playdeck. The water fight started about ten minutes later when both Jason and Roy were armed and the group had all changed into their swimsuits. Richard and Wally took up positions on the playdeck while Artemis and Raquel operated from the treehouse. Roy, Jason, Kaldur and Connor opted for the jungle gym after Clark had brought the second bin of water balloons down from their treehouse. Even Megan and Zatanna had a small arsenal of water balloons and small water guns from their little house under the was Jason who threw the first balloon starting the war. It hit Wally in the side and the game began.

The sounds of shrieks and laughter could be heard from the front of the manor driveway as Bruce approached around five that evening. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, noting that Clark's car was still there even though Oliver's was parked right beside it. Something was going on.

"Cannonball!" he heard Roy and Connor yell as the two jumped into the pool splashing him and drenching his suit. Roy surfaced first brandishing a water gun and aimed directly at him. Bruce ducked and he heard a scream from behind him as Oliver was hit.

He turned to look at the blonde man smiling. "What have I missed?"

Oliver looked past Bruce to their eldest son and nodded at the boy.

"No! No! Ollie, don't!" Bruce cried making a run along the edge of the pool as both Roy and Oliver sprayed him with their water guns.

Clark was in the pool with the others and seeing his friend in trouble grabbed his supersoaker from the side of the pool and tossed it to the unarmed bat. "Everyman for himself here." he called out as Bruce caught the "weapon" and turned it on his son and husband.

The war continued on for another half hour before it turned into a regular pool party.

"I take it you all had a good day?" Bruce asked as he held up Zatanna in the shallow end of the pool. The girl knew how to swim but it was getting late and he could tell she was getting tired. Oliver had Richard and was making sure the boy stayed afloat even though he seemed more interested in what the older kids were playing with the beach ball and foam swords.

"Yeah, we had fun." Clark said splashing Zatanna and Megan back as the girls continued to throw water at him. "Better than I expected."

Oliver nodded. "So what are we doing for dinner?"

Bruce shrugged. "Pizza?" he raised his voice and tunred towards his kids. "Pizza sound good guys?"

"Yay!" they cheered jumping up in down splashing each other in the water.

Bruce turned back to Oliver. "My people have spoken. Pizza it is."

Clark laughed climbing out of the pool. "I'll see you guys later. As much fun as today was, I've got to go and head back to Metropolis." He waved to the kids as they chorused "Bye Uncle Clark."

Clark smiled as he got to his car. He had changed into a spare dry suit he kept in the trunk of his car and put the wet clothes in a bag next to his spare Superman suit. He always kept an extra set of clothes for when Superman needed to change back into Clark Kent and vice versa. He thought about the kids as he pulled out of the driveway and how lucky Bruce and Oliver were to have such a wonderful big family. Maybe he and Lois would have that someday. Maybe.

* * *

 **A/N:** _To Be Continued._


End file.
